What's Up Lilli? Reboot!
by DamaraLazuli
Summary: We take a day to look at Lilli, and her strange behaviour.
1. Oddly Normal Day

Me: Hey guys it's me again

Vash: AH! It's you again!

Me: Astute observation Switzerland. Anyway, since I'm back and I can't continue the old one, I might as well reboot. I've always favored this story anyway ^^

Vash: What! No not my sister again!

Me: Oh hush it's not like it's happening in your timeline. It's just happening on a website that I'm forcing you to read :V

Vash: That.. doesn't make it better :V

Me: Shhhh it's beginning

Also I don't own Hetalia or any variation of the like.

A girl who looked seemingly young awoke from her bed, stretching as her bright eyes readied themselves for a brand new day. She mastered her moves perfectly, and gracefully, she removed herself from her bed, fixing the covers and opening the blinds to greet a rising sun.

5:39 am, perfectly on schedule, she thought to herself. She opened her wardrobe and changed into her day clothes, placing her nightwear on the bed until further use. Smiling to herself, as though in thought, she went to her mirror and combed her hair. Must keep clean, she tells herself, Musn't ruin the perfection. After 200 combs for each side of her hair, it was 6:00am.

"I'm too early." She said with a sly smile. She knew she would finish this early, but she wanted to say it, as though telling herself she could gain free time. Switzerland however, had snoozed away in his room, unknowing of her routine. Slipping on her socks, she slipped out of her room ever so quietly to check on the nation of Switzerland.

Slightly opening the door, she peeked to see that the gun-weilding nation was still fast asleep. Closing the door, she sweetly smiled. The smile didn't last, as it turned cruel and malicious.

'I have time again.' She thinks to herself.

Going to the basement, she lights a candle with a lighter that's always left next to it. After lighting it up, she sees the full basement. When she first found it, she wasn't surprised by some of the things she found. Guns, knives, maps, and in the back was a sign to Switzerland telling himself he would stay Neutral. It wasn't on purpose, she knew, it was a reminder. Walking past the Guns, and the assorted items she knew belonged to Switzerland, she opened a door hidden to all but her.

Smiling evilly, she went through and slowly closed the door. You see, this door was heavy duty, and would cause too much noise for her liking if she swung it like America would. Instead, she closed it with a gentleness that could only be used to pet a bunny, with a strength that could only be described as deadly. Inside, she found herself standing on padded floor, then again, she couldn't be too careful. A couple months ago Switzerland had been hearing strange noises from the basement and asked England to take a look around, but England reluctantly told him there was none such noise.

Which is why she had soundproofed this room, the cause of the noise. A couple weeks later she found herself covered in blood, and had to rush to change it and burn the old dress before Switzerland could wake up, almost being late for their morning tea. And so she changed her clothes before continuing her treck in the secret basement room. After walking for a couple minutes she came to her destination.

As she lifted the candle higher, she came face-to-face with someone who looked just like her. Smiling cruelly she could always gain happiness from looking at the girl who was in shackles, slowly dying. She seemed bored for a minute, then took out a secret pocket-knife. Taking it out, she slowly cut the shackled girl's face and giggled, making her look slightly insane.

"Why hello 'Lilli'!" The girl cried out while laughing. There in the shackles, was the real Liechtenstien. She was already bleeding, still bleeding, from the last 'visit'. Bruised and beaten, she was beyond describing, the only discernable thing being the tears falling from her face.

"It's almost been a year and you still cry? Oh dear, what a crybaby." The fake Lilli smiled and slightly cut her face again. This caused the poor Liechtensteiner's tears to sting her further, causing her tears to pour at a more rapid pace. A doomed cycle.

'Please stop!' She wished she could say. But she couldn't. She lost the ability to talk. Not because of her soar throat, but because she was too scared.

"Aww is the crybaby hungry? I wouldn't want you to die anyway, you've still got to repent. Did you think you were going to be able to get free? No dear, we'll base it on this: How long have you known Switzerland?" The poor captive's eyes widened. Over 100 years, she tells herself.. 'Over a hundred years of THIS?' She teared up again, she couldn't handle this. She couldn't. She wouldn't. However, she didn't have time to refuse her answer as the insane girl came at her again with her deadly weapons. The only sound in the room being Lilli's unfortunate screams, soar and quiet as they were, could reach every corner of the wall, break the hearts of all those who knew her, bringing them to tears without them knowing why.

They could, if only they could pass those damned sound proof prison walls.

Later...

It was 9 am by that time. Switzerland was now awake and ready for the day. He had just changed his clothes and brushed his hair for the day. Picking up his guns he put them in their respective holsters and walked out, going to his sister's room to check on his sister. Walking inside, he came to find that she was not there. Worried and slightly panicked, he walked outside and sighed as he found her drinking their favorite tea, a nice hot cup waiting next to her, just for him.

Smiling ever so slightly, he calmed and went to her.

"Hello Lilli." As he sat down, he spotted a small drop of, no doubtedly blood on her dress, near her wrist.

"Are you hurt?" He blurted out without meaning to. She was already cursing herself mentally for not cleaning up correctly.

"I'm sorry big brother, but I seemed to have cut myself. I didn't want to bother you about it." She gave her usual smile, a smile that looked like she had just been caught for something, but a playful one.

Huffing, the Swiss went to get some bandaids and came back,"Show me your wrist." A little surprised, she asked why,"Just do it.. Please.."

"Well, okay." She told him, lifting the sleeve. He placed a bandaid on her wrist.

"Just, don't do anything in the kitchen until I wake up next time. Okay?" He sounded genuinely worried, making her smile delightfully.

"I won't!" Her answer was just as delightful.

"Thank you Lilli." Sighing, he picked up his tea and started drinking. They then began their normal everyday conversations.

While below, was the real Liechtenstein, cursing whoever brought the insane copy to their universe, as she slowly began crying again.

Somewhere else, for no reason, a certain Englishman sneezed.

Vash: That's it?

Me: What?

Vash: You just copy pasted the first chapter what's the difference?

Me: Oh This isn't the chapter i'm going to rewrite. I actually like this one and I don't know how to rewrite it.

Vash: So it's laziness

Me: Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Belarus: Yes

Me: yes


	2. Forgetful Fake

Me: Hello

Vash: It's the same day

Me: Amazing

Vash: No I meany ou used to update once a week why are you updating on the same day?

Me: I have a lot of lost time to catch up on. And I have a lot of ideas for your.. Sister B)

Vash: WHAT? NO :O

Me: Yeah!

Me: I'm gonna do it perfectly too! Don't worry I already know how to get her out

Vash: How?

Me: Well you don't know..

*Russia walks in*

Me: And neither does he :)

The fake Lilli had started her usual daily routine; getting dressed, eating early, going to the basement to torture Liechtenstein. It may have been some lack of sleep or her comfortableness with everything that had made her forget one thing.

"Lilli! Where are you! There's a world meeting today!" Shouted Switzerland as he wandered the halls looking for her.

'Another slip-up' She thinks to herself. Liechtenstein doesn't stop herself from letting out a grin, but that is quickly noticed by Lilli. Keeping a steely cold look, she looked at Liechtenstein and put a knife under her throat.

"What are you smiling about?" It's only at this time that Liechtenstein can truly see how dead Lilli's eyes are,"Do you think you've found a way to escape? He won't find you. And even if he does, do you think he'll want to be near someone so pathetically weak?"

Lilli pushes the knife a bit harder into Liechtenstein's neck,"Do you think he will just so easily accept you? He won't. He'll realise how much better I am and leave you. Though it's not like he's noticed your disappearance."

Liechtenstein began to cry, or whimper, she can't tell anymore. All that does is make Lilli smile the same dead, unfeeling smile she always has. Making a small nonthreatening cut in Liechtenstein's neck, Lilli puts the knife down.

"I would stay here longer. Normally I would be able to. However I've forgotten a very important meeting in Japan, and so I must bid you adieu." She said as she walked to the door, removing the protective items that kept the blood from going on her clothing.

"Don't worry darling, I will return in 3 days sharp to continue our wonderful play date." Walking out, she closed the door before any of Liechtenstein's cries could escape.

Patting herself down, she ran upstairs to her room, quickly packing her clothing and such before Switzerland could check her room. Breathing a sigh of relief, she finally finished just as Switzerland came in.

"Lilli! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Switzerland had worry laced in his voice like a lethal drug and Lilli was addicted to it.

Frowning playfully, she pointed out how she wanted to pack some stuff in her room that she had mindlessly forgotten and forgot to mention it to Switzerland. In the end of her explanation she adds the usual apology. It's the kind of apology Liechtenstein would give. The sincere honest kind.

But copies don't make for good originals.

Sighing, Switzerland accepts her apology nonetheless,"It's all right Lilli. Please remember to tell me next time. We're almost late for the plane"

Nodding, she made her way to the car and to the airport.

Meanwhile, England had just arrived at the place of the meeting.

Noticing how little people there were at the meeting, he decided to clean up around the place before drawing the caricatures of everyone who was coming to the meeting. He noticed Japan had already cleaned up the meeting hall by the time he was done.

Sitting down across from Japan, the only other person there, England found this oppurtunity to speak to someone he highly respected. Over the last year, he felt he was the only one who noticed how different Lichtenstein had been acting. Well, not how she was acting, more how her aura had completely changed overnight.

"Kiku" He said, getting ready to speak.

But before he could, America barged through the door. "HEYA DUDES!" He yelled in his normal obnoxious voice,"SORRY I'M LATE BUT THE HERO IS HERE NOW AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THE REST OF YOUR DAY BEING BORING!"

England and Japan shared a look of quiet exhaustion, before England looked towards America with a raised eyebrow and said,"It's only 7:30 America. You're early."

"OH! Well The hero can't be late for IMPORTANT MEETINGS!" America said (Though to be honest it was basically yelling), emphasising the words "important meeting" to add importance.

England looked doubtfully as America went straight to the snack bar. Japan however was busy trying to get his attention. By the time he did however, they could both feel Lilli's aura as Lilli and Switzerland entered the room.

They both nodded to each other, as though to agreeing to a secret meeting afterwards. Lilli sat down next to England, causing him to unconsciously tense up slightly as the rest filed in. It was a while since England felt such malicious intent, such dark auras.

He had no intent of letting her know however. The meeting was distracting and it didn't get anything done. As usual. When the meeting ended everyone filed out.

"America could you go on ahead? I think I need to do something" England said. Lilli caught half of it and decided not to be too careful. Standing still she listened in a bit more.

"But whyyy Iggy! You said we'd go to one of Japan's water parks today!" America said, a little miffed at England ditching him.

"Alfred." America stood straight,"I have something I need to do. Please go on ahead." America nodded.

"Hey if you need any help with whatever it is you can just gimme a call okay Iggy?" England nodded in response and ushered America out.

By that time Switzerland and Lilli had already left, allowing the two nations (England and Japan) to finally have the secret meeting.

Vash: You're ending it like that?

Me: Yeah why not

Vash: What? But that's so.. So

Me: Obviously it's totally a uh..

Vash: What's it called again?

Me: I know what it's supposed to be called

Vash: Something about cliffs

Me: Oh well we'll find out next chapter

Russia: What am I doing here?


	3. Catching A Bright One

Me: Hiya again

Vash: Oh you've gotta be frickin kidding me.

Me: Nope! Three chapters! One day!

Vash: Are you JOKING?

Me: I just said I wasn't .o.

Me: Anyway I've had a lot of ideas pile up while I was gone

Me: Most of them I'm not using

Me: Like Liechtenstein breaking out and having to crawl to help

Vash: 0_0

Me: Or someone finding her by chance but she's already dead

Vash: O_O!

Me: Or-

Vash: i don't! Want! To hear any more!

Me: :V

Me: Fine uwu

Me: Just know this won't happened since they've been revealed :)

Vash: =3= I don't trust that smile

Me: Good ^^

Me: Disclaimer we do not own Hetalia

Me: Hiya again

Vash: Oh you've gotta be frickin kidding me.

Me: Nope! Three chapters! One day!

Vash: Are you JOKING?

Me: I just said I wasn't .o.

Me: Anyway I've had a lot of ideas pile up while I was gone

Me: Most of them I'm not using

Me: Like Liechtenstein breaking out and having to crawl to help

Vash: 0_0

Me: Or someone finding her by chance but she's already dead

Vash: O_O!

Me: Or-

Vash: i don't! Want! To hear any more!

Me: :V

Me: Fine uwu

Me: Just know this won't happened since they've been revealed :)

Vash: =3= I don't trust that smile

Me: Good ^^

Me: Disclaimer we do not own Hetalia

The meeting that would not leave the room for quite some time had just begun, and already Kiku new that it was going to be a serious one.

"Kiku" England said, rarely using someone's human name,"I need you to promise me that what happens or what is said here does not leave this room."

Kiku was confused, but nodded nonetheless. England went on to explain what the meeting for, so as to not leave Kiku completely confused. By the time he was done, a half hour had gone by.

"-and her strange behavior, added with the deathly aura that appeared out of nowhere, is making me very worried for her. I normally would ignore this kind of stuff but it's too strong for me to ignore anymore." Kiku nodded, taking notes here and there so as to not forget anything.

Now that England brought it up, Kiku realised that Lilli's aura had indeed changed. So much that Kiku had ignored it since it couldn't have been Lilli's. It was too malicious and dark for someone as sweet and innocent as her.

"Kiku" England says once more,"Do you remember this morning?" Kiku nods but wonders what part he is specifically talking about.

"There was a part in the meeting when Switzerland pulled a gun out on America."

"Wouldn't that be normal though England-kun? Switzerland is often seen as the 'gun toting nation'." Kiku responded.

"Yes but that's not the point. Did you hear any squeals or reprimands for it from Lilli? Any sign of her telling him to stop and put his gun away?" England said in a serious tone.

"It is entirely possible that Lilli has gotten used to seeing Switzerland pull out his gun." Kiku said. He believed England, but he had to know that there weren't any plot holes in England's theory of Liechtenstein.

"That is a very real theory. Though as the only other person I know who can detect auras as well as I can, I felt as though you should know. That way you can be on guard in case.." England stopped. He didn't know what to expect. Could it be a 2p? a 3p? Hell could it be some fangirl? Them being a nation was no secret but that doesn't mean anything other then they're a rare timeline in which the public knows of their existence.

"England-kun?" Japan said, knocking England out of his trance,"You were saying?"

"Ah! Right.. In case the worst happens. And I do not yet know what the worst could be." England and Japan nodded seriously before leaving at different times.

England was to leave 30 minutes after Japan so as to not arouse suspicion. Japan was to go a certain route before going to his original destination. For some reason England thought this would make people less suspicious of them.

Vash: Is it just me or did the chapters get noticably shorter?

Me: Well I just did 3 chapters in a day. It's no surprise that my idea well is getting a bit dry.

Vash: Yeah but

Me: Shhhhh anyway I'll be making more tomorrow anyway so need to worry

Vash: Why would I want to read more of this!

Me: Well do you wanna see your sister get free?

Vash: :V

Me: Exactly uvu

Me: Join us tomorrow as we venture further into this horrible horrible story!


	4. A Dream? Or A Message

Me: Hiya there

Vash: Damnit I thought you were lying about updating today!

Me: Nahh since when did I lie about updating something

Vash: ...

Me: ...

Me: Anyway! Today is all about Liechtenstein!

Vash: The real one?

Me: Yeah! Well when isn't it? But this time it's in her Point of View since Lilli's in her room doin some stupid stuff

Me: And the only other two characters I've introduced thus far are busy researching things.

Vash: Why not write about how their research is going?

Me: pfft please, that's boring! Who wants to read about how their research is going. Plus if they really want it they can message me and I'll make one.

Vash: *mumble*

Me: what?

Vash: Nothing :V

Me: oh this intro got way too long. Time for the story! Everyone shut up!

A faint noise sounded throughout the room that brought Liechtenstein from the brink of passing out. When she got up, she noticed firstly, that she could stand. The second thing she noticed was that she was not shackled. Everything around her was so dark, it was like she was blind.

As she tried to open her eyes she noticed that some mystic invisible force was forcing her eyes closed as she walked around. She knew the room wasn't that small but as she walked, she felt that the room was only growing bigger.

".. . .. L i.. lli..." A staticy almost unheard voice at the end was heard. Liechtenstein couldn't understand anything they were saying except her name. As she walked closer the voice grew louder. However, so did the static.

When she finally walked right in front of the person, she was finally able to open her eyes for one split second.

"I'll save you Lilli" Said a mysterious female voice before vanishing. Suddenly red poppies surrounded her before she fell through a seemingly bottomless pit. After a couple seconds of screaming hopelessly, she woke up.

Liechtenstein could barely see the person's face before waking up; but a main detail she could recall was a dress. She didn't know what kind or remember what it looked like at all except for the fact that it was a dress.

Before she could fight it off however, pain had creeped up and cruelly reminded her of her current situation. Pain from the beatings, pain from not eating, pain from someone stealing her life away. Pain pain pain.

She was so tired. It would be easier to just go into denial and pretend none of this is real. But then that would mean letting the fake version of her win. As scared and in pain as she was, she managed to find the strength to not give up. Though that didn't stop her from being hungry.

It had been a day since Lilli had left and as such, that meant Liechtenstein would not be fed. She realized she would have to wait at least another 2 to 3 days before Lilli came home so she could get some actual food. But she couldn't concentrate on that.

If she could find a way out of these shackles she wouldn't need to wait for her captor to feed her. Looking around she tried as best she could to find weapons or any sort of item that may be helpful in her escape.

Wiggling her wrist around, she noticed that due to malnourishment, she had grown a bit skinnier. It wasn't enough to actually slip out but it was a start, and Liechtenstein was glad to know that there was at least hope of an escape.

She decided to spend the rest of the day thinking up ways to escape using the items she had available. It was during this time that Switzerland could not help but feel as though there was something wrong with his sister.

Me: The end

Vash: Wait! Of thes tory?!

Me: What no

Me: of the chapter

Me: Anyway we gotta work on England and Japan next and then an ew character is gonna be introduced

Vash: Like who?!

Me: Idk do you know Russia?

Russia: Nope!

Me: See? No one knows. Stop asking things we don't know the answer to Vash. That's rude

Vash: BU- WHA-

Me: See us next time with KIKU and ARTHUR!


	5. Two Times The Trouble

Me: *sniff* hey

Vash: What's wrong?

Me: I'm just reading this really awful coughamazingcough story about Natalya

Vash: What? What is it about?

Me: Well long story short she's getting abused and it's really helping me to write this sad as hell story.

Vash: Amazing. :/

Me: Thank you qvq

Me: Anyway I've changed it up and I will also be uploading every other day. Hopefully.

Vash: Yeah hopefully

Me: Anyway shut up we've got new stuff to see.

* * *

It had been a couple months since the meetings finished, and England and Kiku still had no luck with finding out about Lilli's odd aura. Having had numerous meetings by now, the already knew where to go at what time for how long.

During the world meeting however, Belarus noticed that they had been acting odd every world meeting for a while now. Bored out of her mind, she decided to spy on them after the meeting to get information on their odd behavior.

After the meeting finished, she went out to the hall and stopped Russia. There they had light conversation until everyone except the two nations left. Once she noticed that, she reminded Russia of an important business meeting she had, so they would have to part ways. Being a good older brother, he decided to give Natalya a goodbye hug before leaving the building.

Taking out her headphones and plugging them into her cellphone, she was able to start recording England and Japan without seeming suspicious. Knowing it might be a while, she decided to sit down on a chair next to the doorway of the meeting hall.

Meanwhile...

England and Japan had sat down and continued to discuss the possibilities of what happened to Lilli. At first they agreed to talk to Lilli about it, but it had been proven fruitless when her aura became so powerful it was practically suffocating.

From that point on they were avoiding Lilli as much as possible, not wanting to be near that kind of energy. Japan was the first to talk.

"Do you think perhaps something is happening to her country?" England shook his head. They'd gone through this idea as well. It had been debunked when Liechtenstein's country showed to have quite an amazing economy. England was the next to bring up an idea.

"Wouldn't it be better to have Switzerland here to debunk our theories?" Japan shook his head, saying that Switzerland did not see anything wrong with his sister, as he is unable to see auras or detect small differences in people. And like that they threw ideas back and forth for a while until they heard someone approaching.

"Whoa Nat! What're you doing outside the meeting room! Don't you know that ended like waaaaaaaay long ago!" America said really loud and cheerfully. Dread almost immediately filled England and Japan.

"America,.. Alfred, what do you think you're doing here?" Natalya said.

"Well duh! Iggy's having a meeting in there about something dumb like how big his eyebrows are and I wanted to hear how dumb it was!" America said without a thought," I mean! It's not like everything he says is dumb! But why have a meeting about eyebrows with a guy who literally doesn't have any eyebrows!" America tried to backpedal for a few more minutes before Natalya sighed.

"No need, they were just talking about stock markets between their countries. It was very boring to listen to." Getting up, Natalya added,"Also you shouldn't talk so loudly when dissing your brother. It's very rude."

America then opened the door and said to England," I mean your eyebrows are pretty big let's be r-!"

Before he could finish however, England threw a book in his face, annoyed.

"Save your breath you burger eating doof. I know what you meant, there's no need to apologize." England looked back at Japan while America was face down on the ground and did a slight nod as some weird code.

Japan nodded back and said," Oh. I am sorry I have somewhere to be.. That is not here. Sayonara." And left in a hurry.

America got up, and said,"What's his deal?" As he was rubbing his nose.

"Oh! Anyway since you're free do you want to try out a brand new theme park my guys built! It's really cool you'll love it!" America said excitedly as he dragged England along. This time England was definitely going to try out the rides.

Meanwhile, Belarus bought a disposable phone with cash, and called Lilli.

"Hello? This is Liechtenstein, how may I help you?" Said Lilli in a sickeningly cheerful voice.

"Alma, it's me." Natalya said.

"Oh thank god. What do you want?" Lilli said, her voice becoming more natural for her.

"It's about England and Japan. They're catching on. "

* * *

Vash: Holy shit Natalya is involved?

Me: Yeah

Vash: Is that the real Natalya

Me: I don't know

Vash: How can you not know?!

Russia: What what the fuck?!

Me: Haha oh hi

*Russia Glare*

Me: Ohhh hey look it's the end of the chapter see you guys in two days!


	6. Amebel is canon? I didn't know that

ME: Hi

Vash: whoa Jesus it's been a week

Me: Yeah sorry sorry I've been busy lately

Me: Making appointments, drama and all that junk

Vash: Wow

Me: Yeah but now I'm back and ready to write what..

Vash: Chapter 7?

Me: I think so

Me: Anyway no time for dawdling get Russia in here

Vash: Why?- Oh right

Me: Yeah get em in here.

Me: This one's probably gonna take a day to write

Vash: WHAT?

Me: Yeah I wanna make it longer than usual

Me: So yeah shush let's start

"It's about England and Japan. They're catching on" Natalya said.

"What do you mean they're catching on? All I've heard so far about them is that they think I'm some lizard alien from an alternate timeline. Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Lilli said, adding emphasis to certain words.

"Firstly England brought that idea up not Japan, and we all know no one took that theory seriously. Secondly I have actual proof this time. They're getting closer Lilli, and you know what that means." Natalya looked around once more.

"It means I'm slipping up. I know. Lilli is just too easy to be. Unlike you I don't have to constantly act like that. When people see me slip they just think it's my economy." Lilli said with a hint of arrogance.

"Look that doesn't matter, they're catching on and we need to meet up to discuss what to do about this." Natalya can hear an audible sigh on the other side but ignores it. She doesn't have the time or patience to point out the latter's annoyance.

"Fine. But Switzerland will be suspicious." Lilli said, hoping to weasel her way out of this.

"I'll handle that part. Just wear something pretty okay?" Natalya said, with the implication that what Lilli was wearing wasn't cute.

Lilli lets out another groan,"Fine. But if I have to wear something suitable for you, you have to change out of that god awful dress."

Natalya rolled her eyes and agreed,"Anyway I have to leave. Don't slip up anymore or you know what's going to happen." Before hanging up. When she does she breaks the phone in half and chucks it in a garbage can before getting back into her car and driving home.

Since Belarus didn't live with her brother, it was harder to get closer to him, but easier to not be caught. Dropping her keys on the dresser next to the entrance, she turned to lock the 3 new locks she put up.

Putting her hair up in a bun, she went up to a room in the attic that she had soundproofed. Doing a similar routine to Lilli's, she walked up and shined a light on the real Belarus.

Belarus was tied down to a chair, surrounded by a magic circle that continuously drained her strength, making it impossible to escape. She was not passed out, but she was not happy either. Then again, being stuck in a room for a year and a half while someone takes over your life is reason enough to be less than happy.

"Hello Belarus. How are you today?" Natalya asked while pulling up a tray of food,"Have you been having nice dreams? Tell me, what are they like?" Belarus glares at Natalya, not breaking eye contact as Natalya speaks.

"Not going to talk again? That's all right. I don't expect you to wish to speak to someone like me." Putting on gloves, she feeds Belarus. It took a while for Belarus to actually eat, but Belarus realised that if she was going to escape she'd need the strength to do so. And with this rune spell thing going on, she'd need all the strength she could get.

After a couple minutes of feeding, Nataly speaks,"Big Brother Russia looks at me weird." Belarus felt an anger inside of her that she had not felt for a while, but did not have the energy to fight back.

"He looks at me weird, and talks to me weird. He thinks I will do bad things, but I won't. Because I love him so much~!" She says with a sickly sweet delight. Belarus lowers her head.

"...A..ri..ca" Belarus mutters.

"What was that?" Natalya asked.

"What did you do to America?" Belarus said, this time louder and filled with more emotion.

"Oh~ That stupid American? I dumped him the minute I trapped you in here! And you know the hilarious part? He moved on quite fine without you~. He didn't really love you. He never truly cared~." Belarus feels an ache in her heart, but is even more compelled to break free and talk to America.

"Hmm, the look of hatred. How nice." Getting up, she yawned,"Well, this kind of torture is much more exhausting then the other, but the payoff is well earned.

Friday rolled around quite quickly as Natalya dropped by to pick up Lilli. Knocking on the door, Lilli opened up the door after telling Switzerland of her departure. Lilli wore the only dress Natalya would deem adorable, and so Natalya wore literally anything else other than that one dress.

Once they were in Natalya's car, Lilli dropped her facade and said,"So? What kind of propoganda proof do you have this time Natalya."

Pulling out her phone, she started playing some of the conversation. Speeding past the usual conversations, she stopped at a certain point.

Meanwhile she was driving to their meeting spot.

 _"-and that's why I'm saying that maybe it's a possibility!" A british voice said louder._

 _"England-San I know we are mutuals and I highly respect your opinion but even this sounds very far stretched! It just doesn't seem possible!" Someone with a thick japanese accent retaliated._

 _"Look.. I know it seems crazy, but magic does exist Japan. Specifically Illusion magic, or even transformation magic. It would make sense if this was not the real Lilli-"_

The tape cuts short as the American runs in shouting. Natalya stops the tape and looks at Lilli.

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked.

Natalya went silent for a few minutes. "We're here" She said, getting out of the car without another word.

Me: bluhh srry about the wait

Vash: Wait it's like8am

Me: Yes

Me: I'm so tired

Me: But aside from that, I'm probably gonna start working on the next chapter soon so like yeah have fun with that!

Vash: Wait wait. Belarus is kidnapped too?! How'd that happen she's terrifying!

Me: Magic exists

Vash: What? What does that mean

Me: Transformation magic exists.

Vash: Wha- ohhhhhhhhhh

Me: Yeah

Vash: So then

Me: Yeah

Vash: Wow. That's...

Me: That's indeed craycray

Me: But find out more in the next chapter! When we probably have Lilli break out! Maybe.


	7. Here's The Plan

Me: Heya

Me: again

Vash: Jesus how long has it been?

Me: I don't know. but I'm here to write chapter 7

Vash: Wasn't that the last chapter?

Me: Apparently not :V

Me: Anyway so guess what?

Vash: What?

Me: I'm starting a new story but it's gonna have amebel and it's gonna be a prequel to this.

Vash: Oh so before all this crazy crap happened?

Me: Thanks for defining what prequel means. But yes.

Vash: So what's Russia's purpose here in this room again?

Me: To look confused and say the obvious.

Vash: Wow he is a major background character here isn't he?

Me: Yeah pretty much.

Me: But before this gets too long lets get the story started

Vash: All right

Me: With a hearty disclaimer we'd like to say we don't own Hetalia.

.·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·.

Getting out of the car behind Natalya, they walk to a relatively shaded table as Natalya pulls up a basket filled with food. As Natalya was pulling out a red and white checkered fabric, Lilli gave her an odd look.

"What? You didn't think we'd come all this way and Not eat something, did you?" Natalya said before bringing out some sandwiches, chips, and drinks for the both of them.

"So are you going to ignore what I asked?" Lilli said, still taking a sandwich to eat. Natalya took a bite and swallowed before answering.

"I'm sure you know by now why I showed you Lilli. Telling you now would be pointless." Finishing off a sandwich, she then said,"But that's besides the point. Let's try to relax. I'm sure you know as much as I do that being us can be a little more than just stressful."

Sighing, Lilli nodded,"You're right. Just being in this sort of.. Stalemate with Vash is so.. Frustrating." Natalya nodded in agreement,"I wish we could move further in our relationship already. I'm tired of pretending to be stupid and naiive all the time." Natalya snickered, and Lilli retorted,"What's that laugh for?"

"Nothing it's just.. Your behavior is so obviously strange in public." Lilli tilted her head in confusion,"You don't stop Switzerland when he pulls out his gun, you don't get nervous when people talk about innapropriate things, you don't listen to Prussia when he's ranting about stupid things, on and on. The list almost never ends Lilli! You're not being her enough."

After that small rant, Natalya takes a small sip as Lilli responds,"Oh really? What about you? The real Natalya was crazy head over heels for Russia! She literally cut anyone who got near him, she was a loner and didn't care! You're being too suspicious as well." Natalya shook her head.

"I integrated myself in. It took me over a year but I slowly integrated, changed Natalya's personality into one that was more favorable for me. One that lets me be more.. Myself. Not to mention, the Natalya of this timeline was much calmer than the others. Even dated America before I got here. Now everyone just thinks I'm a calm sane person."

Natalya paused and looked at Lilli,"However you. You changed on the drop of a dime. Your aura is totally different. Your personality is changing too quickly. Certain things about Lilli that would never change are doing a 180, and observant people like England and Japan are noticing."

"Well then tell me, oh *wise* one, how do I get people to stop being suspicious of me?" Lilli said, obviously losing patience.

"What? Oh that's simple, just completely become Lilli again. Be exactly like her in every way. If it'll help, I'll help you train your aura to match hers as well." Natalya said with a smug smile.

Lilli gave her a suspicious look before thinking,'I hate her so much but.. If I don't get her help I'll probably be found out.. And then Vash will never love me..'

Sighing, she looked at Natalya,"Fine. When do we start?"

Natalya pulled out a gun as the sun began setting,"We start with this. This is the first thing England noticed." Standing up, Natalya immediately pointed it at Lilli,"He noticed how you were okay with seeing this. So I'm going to train you to fear it."

Lilli flinched as the gun was pointed towards her, but swallowed her fear and nodded. As she did so, Natalya pointed the gun upwards and let out a shot. A couple seconds later, a bird fell onto the table, dead.

"We'll stay here as long as needed Lilli, in order to get your fear of guns up." Natalya said.

It had been completely dark by the time they finished training. As they were both tired, they resigned to staying in a hotel that night. Lilli called Switzerland to tell him where she would be staying for the night.

Although Switzerland protested at first, Lilli managed to convince him to let her do so, since it was already late out, and he didn't want them out when it could be dangerous.

Setting an alarm for 4am, Natalya turned to Lilli and said,"Hey, we're waking up early so you can learn to be more like Lilli, got it?" but before Natalya could even get through half of her sentence, she noticed Lilli sound asleep.

Sighing, she got into her own bed and slept.

.·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·.

Me: Wowie would you look at that

Me: I am actually liking this chapter

Vash: What the fuck why?

Me: I mean I like how it came out. The fake Lilli and Natalya are still suckish

Me: Anyway how do you feel about your alternate timeline self

Vash: He's an idiot

Me: Is he really?

Vash: What?

Me: I mean do you really think he would want to believe that his sister was kidnapped. And if he did do you really think he'd want to sit there and wonder what in the hell happened to her? Why this imposter was replacing her, taking over her life? Do you really think that you'd want to sit down and think about that kind of stuff?

Me: It would be required obviously, to think about something like that, in hopes of getting closer to finding out where shew as. How she was doing.

Me: But would you really be able to tear yourself apart trying to find your real sister? And how would you react when you found out the other one is fake? You know what she would do if she got away.

Me: How would you feel even if you did find her? How would you feel if you had to come to terms with the fact that you were so oblivious to her being gone, that literally anyone who seems like a twin must be her? How can you come to terms that it's literally been a year or so, probably longer, before you find her?

Me: And how would SHE feel? The brother who was so overprotective of her doesn't find her for over a year, probably longer than that. How would her mental state be? Would she be terrified of you? Terrified of physical touch? Terrified to let anyone near her in absolute fear of being hurt?

Me: I don't think he's being an idiot, I think he notices this. He's just in major denial because of all of the following questions. I mean if he came to the conclusion that Lilli isn't really Lilli.

Vash:

Vash: Jesus that's.. a lot of thought into it.

Me: Yeah I know

Vash: Are you sure you're the sane one in your group of friends?

Me: Yeah.. I mean, probably

Me: I'm the writer of this story though, so I have to try and think about this stuff as often as possible.

Me: Also I'm trying to keep you two as in character as possible since you're like the 2nd characters to 2nd characters.

Me: Which isn't hard for you since you rarely appear. But Lilli is a main character, and Lilli is a character based off a character that gets rarely any screen time.

Me: Also I'm trying to make sure that the people involved also have a place in the plot, because there's no point in introducing people who have no point in the story.

Me: While also trying to keep THEM in character as well. Such as Britain and Japan. Though it won't be as hard to write them since they're main characters in the show.

Me: But they're secondary characters here so I don't have as much to write about them in here without making them OOC-

Vash: Okay okay I get it it's hard writing this story in an accurately detailed way without sometimes coming off as OOC!

Me: Yeah

Vash: Jeez. Fine fine.

Vash: You're still not fully sane though. No fully sane person writes something like this in such indepthness.

Me: It's not really that indepth I'm assuming

Me: Anyway this got like twice as long as the beginning so I'm cutting it off here. I'll try working on the other story soon.

Vash: All right see you.. Maybe soon?

Me: Yeah.


End file.
